Corellia Solo
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Han and Leia's daughter was raised on Earth
1. Default Chapter

I. The Announcement  
  
One Afternoon in September on Coruscant, Leia was at home sitting on her couch very comfortably thinking about Han. She had a crown of beautiful brown hair that was neatly tied back in a braided bun that brought out her face. She had amazing brown eyes, a small slender nose, and the wonderful smile she had given to all her children. She was truly worthy of being Chief of State to the New Republic. She was wearing a flowing robe of purple velvet cloth from Endor. Chewie was coming to Coruscant to see her and Han next week. Everything was perfect. Winter came in looking radiant.  
  
"The Test was positive", Winter said ready to burst with joy for another precious baby of Han and Leia to hold in her arms. Leia looked deeply shocked at her friend Winter.  
  
"Winter it cannot be right, well it can but," Leia blushed she didn't like talking about her and Han to anybody even if they were as trustworthy as Winter.  
  
"Han is going to kill me when he finds out." Leia cried desperately.  
  
"Why?" said Winter matter of fact.  
  
"Why! Well let's see what happened every time this has happened to me", Leia retorted.  
  
"I see your point, but still, having a baby is a blessing," said Winter patiently.  
  
"Your right, but it always ends up in disaster for me," said Leia frustrated. At that moment, a figure in black jeans, off-white shirt, and a black vest all covered in grease walked through the door. He smiled at Leia, said "Hi", and walked over and kissed her.  
  
"Han", Leia said with a tone of fear.  
  
"Yeah", said Han enjoying the game.  
  
"I'm pregnant", Leia flat out stated.  
  
"Huh", Han becoming very confused.  
  
"It's all your fault", said Leia with a tone of mock anger. Han smiled knowing Leia was secretly happy about having the baby.  
  
"Listen, it's okay, we got through this before, we'll get through this one too", said Han comfortingly.  
  
"I just don't think its fair to the child to be born into a family where its going to be shot at just because of who its related to", said Leia showing true concern for the unborn child. "So what do you have in mind", asked Han, quickly becoming confused again.  
  
II. The Decision  
  
Ten Months Later, Imperial-class Star Destroyers were attacking Kashyyyk. The Tree House where Leia was trying to feed the baby a bottle was shaking violently. Leia looked at Chewie desperately and told him to get Corellia to Earth and meet her back on Coruscant as soon as he could.  
  
"I'm counting on you Chewie", Leia said to Chewie in utter desperation. Then he went down the wooden elevator to the wooden platform below. Chewie got into a stolen Tie Fighter and flew off in the direction of Earth. Leia looked sadly on. Chewie was gone and so was her baby. She was going to miss Corellia terrible, but she and Han had agreed Earth would be the best place for Corellia. She could grow up like a normal child without words like "Jedi" and "blasters." Yes, even if all her other children would become Jedi. Corellia would be a normal earth girl with normal problems. Yes, this was definitely the right decision. At least, she hoped so.  
  
III. The Delivery  
  
A few hours later, Chewie landed on Earth. He lifted the crying baby into his arms, and took her to the house of Stella and Steven Starr, two old friends of Leia from Alderran. Stella had bobbed brown hair that was going gray, kind blue eyes, and a welcoming smile. She had a size twelve body that she hid in extra large tee shirts. She opened the door and was shocked to see a Wookie staring down at her. This Figure covered in matted hair from head to toe. He was wearing a sash woven from some different type of hair that looked to be a burgundy color. She let him in, and soon found out about the danger to the baby's life. Later that night, Chewie quietly left. Stella held the sleeping baby in her arms, and remembered the two promises she had just made: Corellia would be raised properly and tomorrow Steven would change Corellia Solo into Cory Starr. That night Stella didn't sleep; she just watched the wonderful little pink thing that was sleeping. Since they didn't have a child of their own, Stella never could have believed that she could be this happy.  
  
IV. The Lovers  
  
16 Years Later, Cory was walking down the stairs of her house in a bathrobe. She was still half asleep as she opened the refrigerator.  
  
"Corellia Starr what are you doing out of bed young lady", was the sharp welcome of Stella, the woman who had raised her from infancy. "You are supposed to wait upstairs in bed until I bring you your birthday breakfast".  
  
"Stella, I'm sixteen, not very hungry, and late for my workout at the gym". "It's very sweet you want to do the little birthday tradition thing, but I'm way too busy", Cory said grabbing a pop tart and sprite. "Oh, by the way, I'm going out with Chris tonight, so don't wait up", Cory said a few minutes later bounding downstairs with her gymnastic bag, wearing a pink leotard under a pair of black biker shorts and a pink and black tie-tied t- shirt. "See you about eleven, Bye".  
  
"I swear that girl gets more human everyday, I'm just grateful that she at least listens to me about her Jedi training or else I'd never get to see her", Stella said smiling.  
  
"Well does the birthday girl need a lift from the fantastic guy next door who will take her anywhere for the price of a kiss", Chris said as Cory was walking out of her house. When Chris talked his mouth moved slightly so that you could see this fantastic dimple on the side of his mouth. His hair shown like gold and was a great contrast to Cory's own raven hair. He was dressed in a blue and white striped tee shirt, which brought out his beautiful ocean blue eyes. His casual jeans and Nikes finished the look.  
  
"Of course I need a lift and I have to say that the price is just too tempting not to take you up on", Cory said giving him their traditional morning kiss. While he was driving, Chris realized that he would do anything for Cory. She looked exactly like a model, with her bra length brown hair and sapphire eyes.  
  
V. The Villain  
  
That same day at the Shadow Academy, M'itchel leaned casually back in his chair, his silver eyes glinted with interest as he read a message one of his students had intercepted on a restricted channel. A sly grin played on his face; apparently, Leia Solo had a fourth child that was growing up on a planet called Earth. He set the paper down on his desk and thought for a moment. He nodded as he made up his mind. It was too perfect, a child with obvious Jedi potential that had absolutely no protection and no training.  
  
"Drekk," he said into a holovid, "will you please report to my office for an important assignment."  
  
"Right away sir," a voice replied.  
  
The old man leaned back into his chair again. The hunt was on.  
  
VI. The Attack  
  
That night, Chris and Cory were talking in the garden having a leisurely stroll. She had changed into a red tank top and tight black jeans that showed off her size three figure to perfection. Her bra-length hair was thrown up into a high ponytail contrary to her normal just-bushing-her-hair- out method. She never wore any make-up. She had creamy skin that was perfect. Chris could never remember a time she had had acne. The one thing that did cover her face though were freckles. She had little brown spots all over her body that he found endearing. Chris was suddenly wakened out of his daydream when this guy showed up. He was about their age with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing all black with a red symbol that looked like some kind of wheel on the chest of the shirt. Cory reacted fast. She elbowed the guy in the stomach, which caused the gun he was carrying to fly directly into Chris's waiting arms. Hearing the commotion, Stella came out with a strange man. The strange man who called himself Lando looked shocked as he saw Cory, and said, "Stella told me you'd been training, but I never imagined you were already this good." Lando was a tall man of African dissent. He had very fine features. Cory knew he was in his late forties. He wore his Cloud City clothing that consisted of a blue shirt, black pants, and a cape of blood red material. Lando again looked at the guy in the uniform. And "Good or not, we have to get out of here," Cory said impatiently.  
  
They all went into the backyard and Cory saw a big metal thing that looked like a junk pile, but she knew it was none other than the Lady Luck.  
  
"Your Chariot milady," said Lando kissing Cory's hand.  
  
"I have to ride in that. You've got to be kidding," said Cory doubtfully.  
  
"Nope, now hurry we need to get you to Yavin 4 as soon as possible", Lando told her.  
  
They all went in to the ship, and in a few seconds they were in the air, and on their way.  
  
VII. The Return  
  
Minutes later in flight to Yavin 4, Cory asked Lando,  
  
You are a lethal weapon, and that is why we're taking you up in space.  
  
"Lando, how long until we reach Yavin 4?" asked Cory.  
  
"About four Earth hours, why?"  
  
"He doesn't know. I've got some serious explaining to do."  
  
"Good Luck, you're going to need it."  
  
"Chris, This maybe hard to believe, but I'm not from Earth."  
  
"You're kidding, I thought this was a '96 Firebird in route to Vegas."  
  
"Okay, the sarcasm is not helping. My real name is Corellia Solo. My parents are really famous in space and they sent me to Earth for protection. See, there's this whole big prophecy that I'm going to save the galaxy."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By being the Jedi Sorceress. A regular Jedi is a powerful fighter who can use some pretty cool magic when they tap into the force which is kind of like their chi."  
  
"Like moving and changing things"  
  
"Yeah, there's more to it than that, but anyway, that's a regular Jedi. The Jedi Sorceress is a legend in the ancient Jedi scrolls. It says that one with the wisdom of their ancestors and the knowledge of their descendents. Will come in a time of peace to insure eternal peace."  
  
"So what makes them think that it's you."  
  
"A few weeks ago. I started having vision of people and events I had no way of knowing. Stella contacted my uncle and we're going to his Jedi Temple on Yavin 4 for my formal training. Chris, I'm the Jedi Sorceress. The Chosen One. I'm Buffy in Space."  
  
VIII. The Welcome  
  
Almost exactly four hours later, Lando was landing the ship. Lando and Stella went out and were talking to a man with blond hair and blue eyes with a flashlight attached to his belt, who looked to be a few years younger than Lando. There was also a cute guy standing out there, he had Cory's brown hair, he had on a blue flight suit, and he looked older than her.  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to have to come out sometime", Cory said to Chris, who was squeezing her hand. She went out with Chris and the guy who was about eighteen came right up to her.  
  
"Hey, Lando and Uncle Luke said there was going to be a new student, but they didn't say how cute she was going to be."  
  
Before Cory could tell him who she was, Lando came over.  
  
"So Anakin are you just going to stand around here or are you going to show your younger sister to her room," Lando asked.  
  
"Younger Sister," Anakin asked.  
  
"My name is Cory and this is my boyfriend Chris"  
  
"This is a joke right"  
  
Lando laughed, "It's no joke, you have two sisters now instead of one and we expect you to look after Cory, she's spent almost her entire life on a backwards planet."  
  
"Hey, Earth is not that bad."  
  
After the first shock, Anakin led Cory and Chris inside and through several hallways to their rooms.  
  
"So, what kind of name is Cory?"  
  
"It's Corellia actually."  
  
"They named you after Dad's home planet."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, Corellia Solo welcome to the Jedi Temple and welcome home."  
  
Cory's room had white walls and was full of trophies, pictures of super star, and some pictures of friends. She looked at one of the pictures; it was of Chris and her at the fair last year. The room was programmed to be an exact duplicate of her room at home. She had no visitors for the rest of the day. Cory would later find out that Leia had said she was not to be disturbed until she got there.  
  
IX. The Mother  
  
The next day, Stella came in with Leia. Stella gave Cory a glance and the Earth radio station she had been listening to was turned off in the middle of her favorite song.  
  
"My Baby," Leia said coming over and trying to give Cory a hug.  
  
"Look I know I'm your daughter, I'm from space and I have this great destiny, but if you cared about me enough to want to protect me why did not you train me instead of sending me away to live with another family?" Cory said as her arms blocked the embrace. To make her point Cory went over to Stella, her mother of the past 16 years and said, "She is my real family. I don't know you people. She is my mother, and I would just want to go back to Earth, but I know that I'm in danger and this is the safest place for me to train."  
  
"Listen I know you are upset, but like it or not we are your family. I just hope in time you will come to learn to accept us each for our own unique qualities if not love us," said Leia very hurt that for the first time in many years someone in her family had actually said snapped at her.  
  
"Just leave me alone," Cory said still more determined.  
  
"Fine, but Anakin will be in in a few minutes to show you around the Temple and when you are not with a member of your family you are not to leave this room," said Leia happy that she could still win this battle.  
  
"You can't ground me. Stella!" Cory said.  
  
"I'm sorry honey but what Leia says goes up here," said the woman who had watched this baby grow up into a beautiful and opinionated woman.  
  
"I can't believe this", Cory said with even more anger.  
  
"Listen in a few years you will understand why I can't let you out alone. You are too important. Did your uncle tell you what your Jedi potential readings were", asked Leia. "Not yet," Cory said suddenly interested.  
  
"Your scores were practically off the charts, you have more potential than most of the old fully trained Jedi Masters", said Leia very proudly.  
  
"So, that means I'm the Sorceress. This is good right." Cory asked not sure if she even wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Honey it is fantastic, but it means that you are going to have to stay here and learn how to control the force," said Leia sadly because her friend Stella had told her about the wonderful life made on Earth that Corellia could never enjoy again.  
  
"What if I don't want to become a Jedi? I could just have a bodyguard like you," Cory asked feeling trapped.  
  
"You have a chance to train that I never had and I'm not going to let you pass it by," said Leia.  
  
X. The Advice  
  
An hour later in Stella's Room, Leia was discussing Corellia. "Stella what am I going to do. I feel like I don't even know my own daughter," Leia asked.  
  
"Well you have been separated for a long time, but I know Cory and she's a sweet girl. She reminds me of you at that age. Don't worry she'll come around. It's just that she never knew anything that wasn't in a ninety-mile radius of our Earth home and now in less than a week, her whole world fell apart. Just give her some time to build her new one. Which means yes make her spend time with Anakin and the other Jedi's, but let her still have time with Chris and me. We are her only links right now. She knows and trust us as she will know and trust you in time," said Stella pleading with Leia.  
  
"Thanks Stella, I think I just needed someone to talk to about it," Leia said smiling.  
  
"Anything for my princess," Stella said on the verge of tears. Leia hugged her.  
  
"What would I ever do without you," Leia wondered.  
  
XI. The Basement  
  
Cory had been at the Temple for two weeks now. Her training was going well and Leia had even given her permission to explore the inside of the temple by herself. So, what was she using her newfound freedom for? She was heading down to the basement to look for some extra power converts Anakin had assured her were down there. Why I ever let him start trying to teach me about machinery, I'll never know. I'm not good at it, but some how I feel like all Solo's should be able to construct a holovid. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see a table set for two glowing with candlelight. She could faintly hear soft instrumental music. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist. She quickly elbowed the person in the stomach turned around in attack position and was surprised to see Chris on the floor.  
  
"Chris, I'm so sorry. It's just with all the reflex training I've been doing," Corellia tried to explain.  
  
"It's okay, I'll survive. I think it's only a cracked rib," Chris joked.  
  
"Did you set this all up by yourself?"  
  
"Well, I got everything ready, but had to get Anakin to get you down here."  
  
"You are the sweetest boyfriend anyone ever had."  
  
She knelt down and gently kissed him. When Cory woke up, she realized that she had already missed breakfast and was late for her training session with Anakin.  
  
"I swear all I ever do anymore is train with Anakin. I just hope he understands why I'm late. All these Jedi's and there rules."  
  
She hurriedly wrote Chris a note. He knew her schedule and why she had to leave, but it was so hard leaving knowing that the most wonderful guy was expecting you to be there when he woke up.  
  
XII. The Report  
  
On Shadow Academy, Drekk walked into M'itchel's office. "Master I'm afraid that when I got there Lando Calrissian was already there. I was unable to get the girl and am ready to die for disobedience to your wishes," Drekk said with full military confidence.  
  
"There is no need for that. In fact, I didn't plan to catch my prey so quickly. Quick to gain Quick to lose. Remember that. It has come to my attention that Corellia is unhappy with all the rules in her new home. So the next time Master Skywalker leaves, I want you to go in and retrieve the poor darling and bring her to a place that will please her much more," said M'itchel smiling.  
  
"Yes sir and where would that be," said Drekk  
  
"Why here at Shadow Academy of course. You may go."  
  
Drekk left the office with a sigh of relieve. He had been sure M'itchel would kill him.  
  
"Well, at least I get to see that beautiful girl again and she's coming here to stay."  
  
XIII. The Goodbye  
  
After talking to Leia, Stella quietly came into Cory's room.  
  
"Chris can I talk to Cory alone"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Cory, I'm sorry for the way things have turned out with your mother."  
  
"It's okay Stella, it wasn't your fault"  
  
"It is your life and we have no business telling you what to do with it. I have raised a wonderful woman that I'm very proud of and I just want her to be safe. You know Leia returned to Coruscant. Well she has asked me to join her. There are going to be several Alderrian refuges and I would love to go."  
  
"Of course, Stella. I'll be fine. Go enjoy yourself."  
  
"I'll return in about two weeks and if you still don't like all these rules. I'll talk to your Uncle," Stella said apologizing.  
  
"That sounds great. I'll try to get used to this place, but it's so different," Cory said.  
  
"I know, but I hope things will get easier before I get back. Well good bye darling I'll see you in two weeks", Stella said leaving Cory's room after an emotional hug.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course Chris, Well I'll leave you two alone"  
  
"Bye Stella"  
  
XIV. The Kidnapping  
  
Two days later, Luke left to visit Dathomir for new recruits. Therefore, Anakin, Chris, and Cory were left without supervision. That night Chris and Cory were talking in her new room.  
  
"So how long did you know about all this"  
  
"Since is was ten, but it never really sunk in"  
  
"I wish I could do something to make it easier"  
  
"Just being here helps me a lot"  
  
"Well anything I can do"  
  
"Well there is one thing"  
  
"What"  
  
Cory was about to lean in for a kiss when Drekk showed up and zapped them with what looked to be a toy gun, but was actually a high tech stun gun used for capturing difficult prisoners.  
  
XV. The Academy  
  
When Cory woke up, she was in a gray room that appeared to have no doors. The room was empty except for the shape of Chris unconscious body. She woke him up gently and smiled down at him.  
  
"How are you feeling," she asked.  
  
"Like I was knocked over the head with a brick," Chris said weakly.  
  
"Listen Chris I completely understand if you want to go home and you don't have to be here," she told him.  
  
"Yes I do. You're here," he said reaching up to kiss her in a long intense kiss.  
  
Suddenly a man that was deathly pale came through a door they hadn't seen. His hair was as gray as the room and his eyes were the color of stone and just as hard. He wore a uniform of a gray shirt and pants with medal decorating the shirt. People would have thought him an eccentric old man, but Cory knew better.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this. Chris stay behind me that guy is a Jedi and I may not be fully trained but I know a lot more than you," she told Chris moving him behind her. The man smiled.  
  
"So you can already detect people with the force, very good, I applaud you, Corellia Solo, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker's niece, Daughter of Chief of State Leia Organa Solo, and granddaughter of Imperial Sith Lord Darth Vader," said M'itchel pleasantly.  
  
"Ok so you know who I am. Who are you and what do you want from me besides my Jedi ability and without giving your whole family tree," Cory asked.  
  
"My name is M'itchel and I wish to help you for your grandfathers sake," he said with absolute sincerity.  
  
"That's nice, now I'm getting out of here so get out of my way while I try to figure out how to work one of the space ships I'm sure you have on this place," she told him. Suddenly the door swung open caught off guard Anakin easily shot M'itchel with a stun gun. The three of them ran to the ship Anakin had come in and where another Jedi student Cory would learn was Arana had everything ready to take off. Shooting Storm Troopers the entire way. Cory counted at least ten of the white soldiers of her grandfather covered in their own blood all by her blaster. They ran up the ramp and the Iron Claw was off.  
  
XVI. The Escape  
  
Heading for Yavin 4, they were attacked by a fleet of enemy Tie-Fighters. Anakin piloting told Arana and Cory to get to the guns and told Chris to sit still and not to touch anything.  
  
In the gun well, Cory had already taken out twenty Ties and more were coming at her every minute. "Anakin get this stupid ship into hyperspace before I come up there and rip your throat out", she screamed.  
  
"Hey, you know in this family we say thank you when someone risks their life to save you."  
  
"Well in my family we try not to get into life and death situations in the first place. In fact, until I met your family I was never in danger."  
  
"Well, you are a Solo now so you better get used to it."  
  
"I'm starting to realize that."  
  
"Good," Anakin said punching the button that would send them into hyperspace.  
  
I. The Revenge  
  
A day later, "I can't believe I had her in my grasp and I let her slip away," M'itchel moaned. "Well at least I know now that she can't be turned.  
  
"So what are you going to do Master," Drekk asked eagerly.  
  
"The Skywalker line becomes more powerful each generation and even harder to turn to the dark side so we must simple cut off the Skywalker line," M'itchel said with an evil smile, "starting with Corellia".  
  
II. The Decision  
  
At the same time on Yavin 4, "Cory I've been talking to several people about your training and based on everything I have observed I feel that in less than a month of training your body and mind are almost at Jedi Master level, but your heart isn't in tuned into the Force". Luke told his niece.  
  
"I think that time is the only thing that will help so I want you to construct your own lightsaber."  
  
"Master Skywalker do I have your permission to have Arana and Anakin take me to Earth to help me build the lightsaber"  
  
"Very well but remember all three of you are to be careful"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
III. The Temple  
  
Minutes later, while Cory was filling Arana, Chris, and Anakin in on what Master Skywalker had told her, they decided to go lunch.  
  
Llian saw the two new students walking in with Anakin Solo and his annoying girlfriend. Judging by the way that girl is talking to him and how much she looks like the Chief of State that had to be the new sister everybody was talking about being trained in secret. The guy was really cute though.  
  
"Well I guess that I should go over there and welcome the new students," she told herself. She got up from her Hapan ale and walked over there. "Anakin aren't you going to introduce me to the new students," she said staring straight at Chris.  
  
"Sure," Anakin said uncomfortably, "This is my sister Cory and her boyfriend Chris".  
  
"Well Chris if you are really serious about becoming a Jedi I could always give you private lessons. See you later," Llian said as she walked away in the only way you can walk in a flight suit three sizes too small.  
  
"Who was that and how come my flight suit can't be that small," Cory said ready to pound the girl that had just left.  
  
"Llian is from Hapes, don't worry about her she hits on every new guy," Arana informed her.  
  
"Besides you'd look hot in anything," said Chris grabbing her around the waist and comforting her.  
  
After they had sat down, Cory asked, "I can't believe Master Skywalker's actually going to let me take you guys to Earth. This is going to be great."  
  
"Well you have made Earth sound fascinating. Here's my lightsaber it might help you to get some ideas," Arana offered.  
  
"Yeah and I'll help you construct it once you have all the material," said Anakin the one who had melted Arana's together.  
  
"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate the help," said Cory.  
  
"Hey your my little sister someone's got to take care of you," said Anakin with a cocky Solo grin.  
  
"So Cory, making your lightsaber is supposed to symbolize becoming a Jedi. How come Master Skywalker is already letting you make yours," asked Arana.  
  
"Well Stella's been training me since I was ten, and I guess he feels like I'm ready," Cory said.  
  
"Well I'm very proud of my girl," said Chris trying to get back into the conversation.  
  
"Chris, I'm not mad about the girl so you don't have to suck-up," Cory stated.  
  
Leaving Chris to feel like nothing about Cory had been right since they left Earth. Thank God, they were going back. Finally, things could get back on an equal footing.  
  
"So it's agreed everyone meets at the Iron Claw tomorrow morning," Cory asked.  
  
"Agreed," they all said.  
  
IV. The Trip  
  
"This used to be my home," Cory said with sadness. "I just have to run in and get my birthstone necklace for the lightsaber. Want to come in?"  
  
"No, I'll wait out here."  
  
"Suit Yourself." she said as she opened the door.  
  
Anakin stared at Cory.  
  
"I already have a suit on. Besides I would never ask you to suit me!"  
  
Cory laughed and shut the door leaving Anakin confused.  
  
She came back a few minutes later with a necklace with a crimson stone.  
  
"Anakin, I know everyone agreed to have you follow me around while I collect everything, but I only have one more stop to make, so, do all of us a favor, and go back to Iron Claw. I'll meet you back there in like fifteen minutes," Cory begged.  
  
But what if something happens to you?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Listen, I've lived in this town my entire life. Nothing is going to happen to me," Cory assured him.  
  
"That's what you think." came a voice Cory recognized immediately.  
  
"M'itchel, what do you want now? I'm never going to turn evil."  
  
"I know that. That's why I'm here to eliminate the threat," M'itchel said as he fired off the blaster. The force from the blast sent Cory flying through the air.  
  
"Now for my next victim," M'itchel said aiming the blaster at Anakin. When suddenly Arana knocks the gun from out of his hands.  
  
"Come on, we have to get Cory to the hospital on Coruscant. Chris is already in Iron Claw."  
  
V. The Hospital  
  
Cory had just returned from her bacta tank treatment. The medic droid that was assigned to her told Chris that her recovery was encouraging. With any luck, she'd be conscious in a day or two. He knew it sounded stupid but he felt responsible. He should have been there to protect his girlfriend. He was so worried about her. The room had a dim light and was painted a light blue. Cory was lying on the bed peacefully looking like a little angel, His angel. Everyone here said to be calm and to talk out your problems. This was too big, too important, this was Cory. He had to do something. He had to hunt down the guy that did this and kill him. After Cory was better.  
  
VI. The Recovery  
  
Cory was sitting up in bed, something she hadn't been able to do since the accident. The accident it seemed like a harmless word for an encounter with M'itchel that had almost cost her her life but only succeeded in making her. No, damn it, she was not even going to think it. While she was brooding, Chris had walked in.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"How do I look like I feel?"  
  
"That bad huh."  
  
"Chris, as long as I can remember I have seen this six year old girl in my dreams. She stopped coming after the accident. That gun that he zapped me with made me sterile. She was my daughter, our daughter. And now I'm never going to have her."  
  
"Oh my gosh"  
  
"There's more. Her dream has been replaced by a reoccurring one of you dying on Yavin 4. I'm crying over your body screaming 'Chris I love you. Don't you dare leave me. I can't live without you.' It thought long and hard about what action to take and I decided you have to go back to Earth."  
  
"I can't leave you while you are still in the hospital."  
  
"You don't understand. I'm breaking up with you. Go back to Earth and date a nice, weak, safe cheerleader, who you can protect. I love you, but I'm not my mother. I can't watch my boyfriend going on all my missions, risking his life. Relationships are just too dangerous for regular Jedi's. That means they are impossible for the Jedi Sorceress."  
  
"Chris, may I have a few moments with my niece."  
  
Chris was about to say "No" when he looked at the Jedi Master and said, "Yeah sure, I'll be in the hall, but I'm not leaving you Cory."  
  
"He won't you know."  
  
"Yeah well not much he can do if we strand him back on Earth."  
  
"Cory, I have tried to stay objective about you and your personality. You remind me a lot of me and I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. Take time for love. Don't ever deign yourself the absolute happiness."  
  
Luke was about to leave when he heard the most amazing words.  
  
"Uncle Luke, please stay."  
  
VII. The Training  
  
Chris walked into one of the training rooms on Yavin 4 and was amazed to see Cory trying out a new floor routine with the new lightsaber Anakin had helped her make. Chris watched as she finished the routine with a leap that when she landed had the lightsaber extended ready to defend.  
  
"Has anybody ever told you you are more talent than Shannon Miller and way prettier."  
  
Cory turned around, saw Chris, turned off her lightsaber, and went over to kiss him.  
  
"Well I don't know who Shannon Miller is, but you definitely have been working hard."  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Luke. Controlling the Force has really improved my handsprings. I never thought I could go that high."  
  
"Well you're still not ready to met M'itchel again, but I must say I didn't even learn how to use a saber so eviciently and so quickly. I truly believe you have more power than any Jedi recorded."  
  
VIII. The Death  
  
"Cory, I'm going to take a walk"  
  
"Chris, It's too dangerous."  
  
"Damn it, When are you ever going to trust me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Chris"  
  
"Stupid Jedi think they can control people," said Chris slamming the door of the Temple behind him.  
  
"That's because we can."  
  
Chris had no time to react as M'itchel's saber came down. It's red glow came swiftly and painlessly. Chris's death was mercifully quick.  
  
IX. The Grief  
  
"Cory are you alright?"  
  
"I honestly don't know Uncle Luke. Why didn't he listen to me? Why did we have to fight? I just want to know why."  
  
"There are some things even Jedi's cannot understand."  
  
"What's the point of being the Jedi Sorceress if I can't even protect the people I care about?"  
  
"Cory, Things happen for a reason."  
  
"How can this be for a reason? It was just M'itchel trying to get back at me."  
  
"Cory remember what I told you about anger."  
  
"That it should always be controlled."  
  
"I'm going to let you think about that."  
  
X. The Choice  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well I'm not going after M'itchel. I'm sure he will try to attack again, but I just need some time before I face him. I'm going to stay here and complete my training so I can bring eternal peace to the galaxy in Chris's name."  
  
"Are you ever going back to Earth?"  
  
"For the funeral, but there's nothing down there for me. My life is here in the stars with my family." 


	2. Jaina's look alike

Okay George Lucas started the whole saga and created Luke. Somewhere along the line, people invented Jaina, Anakin, and Zekk. Cory, Chris, and Arana are mine. I'm going with the Young Jedi Knights storyline where Jaina and Zekk are together. I married them. Oh and people have asked me about that girl that flirted with Chris last time she was just to create tension not become a major character. I mean who really remembers Oola.  
  
  
  
"This is crazy Cory," screamed Anakin.  
  
"Why? I want to find Jaina and the best way to do that is to look like her. Besides M'itchel is after our entire family. Maybe if I get there in time I can stop him from using that sterilizing blaster on her or at least get him to shoot me again. I'm doing this and you cannot stop me." Cory reasoned.  
  
"She's right Anakin. I hate to say it, but it is the best way to save Jaina from M'itchel." said the guiding voice of their uncle.  
  
"So are you ready for the transformation?" Arana asked.  
  
"Yes" decided Cory.  
  
"Then one Jaina look alike coming up." Arana informed as she touched the button to the already set machine. Cory felt a quick stab of pain as the transformation was completing.  
  
"So did it work?" Cory asked looking in the mirror. "I have never seen Jaina."  
  
"It's incredible, you are identical. There is no way anyone could tell a difference.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Cory, the ship's ready and Jaina's location is already logged into the computer." Anakin said as the came out from under the ship.  
  
"Thanks Anakin. Well everybody I guess I'll communicate after I've found Jaina." Corellia spoke on the verge of tears. She couldn't help it. This was the first time she had left Yavin since Chris's funeral. She would miss Uncle Luke and Anakin for their support and training, but most of all she would miss Arana. Arana had pulled her through some of the toughest days after his death. She hugged everybody, went into the ship, and was off.  
  
  
  
"This is Bespin, madam," said the pilot.  
  
"It's so big," Cory said in shock.  
  
"Well not so big that you won't find your love one. Who are you looking for?  
  
I bet it's a lover. A girl as pretty as you has to have a lover." questioned the pilot  
  
Cory couldn't answer a wave of nausea and tears hit her hard and she knew that for the first time in her life she wanted to go to a bar and it just so happened that now she looked old enough to be in a bar.  
  
"Jaina, I'm sorry baby please forgive me." pleaded Zekk.  
  
"Forgive what? Forgive you for forgetting our anniversary." Jaina screamed, "I'd would like to hear how you are going to explain forgetting it."  
  
"Amnesia?" Zekk said weakly.  
  
"Enough I am going downstairs to the bar and when I get back I want some ounce of compassion for what I'm going through." screamed Jaina as she stormed out of their apartment.  
  
"Bartender, get me a virgin corellian ale. I'll be sitting over there," commanded a still very upset Jaina. You can't blame her if you were two weeks pregnant you'd be cranky too.  
  
"Hi," said Cory to the same bartender, "What's good here?"  
  
"Well I hear the virgin corellian ale is quite popular" he joked.  
  
"Great that's what I want but not virgin in fact make it a double."  
  
"What's wrong?" he questioned, "because when a beautiful woman orders a double corellian ale something is wrong.  
  
"It's just I lost the most important guy in the galaxy to me. I loved him and I just pushed him away and now I cannot ever say I'm sorry." Corellia cried now totally in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry to honey, I cannot believe I forgot the day I married the love of my life." Zekk said trying to comfort Cory who used the force to throw and pin him to the wall. 


	3. Cory Explains

Jaina heard a commotion and went over to investigate when she saw Zekk pinned to a wall. "What happened, I leave for five minutes and your pinned to a wall by a girl who looks exactly like me." THUD  
  
"Jaina, please wake up it's okay I'm your sister Corellia."  
  
"But I don't have a sister."  
  
"Well mom and dad didn't tell you everything."  
  
"Oh, I must have hit the floor pretty hard. Where's Zekk?"  
  
"Over here," mumbled the voice of a man who had had a really bad night.  
  
"I'm so sorry about our fight," Jaina cried.  
  
"No you had every right to be angry at me." Zekk told her.  
  
"Let's promise never to fight again," Jaina said passionately.  
  
"Okay" said Cory coming out of the shower, "I promised I'd tell you what I know. I am Jaina's sister Cory who was raised on Earth, I'm possible the Jedi Sorceress, but it really sucks because M'itchel can still kick my ass, and a guy named M'itchel has decided to end the Skywalker line, by making all four of us Solo kid's sterile. Which he's already accomplished on me. Anakin knows and we've been trying to reach Jacen, but I'm here as your look alike so that M'itchel can't hurt you." Cory finished finally breathing.  
  
"Whoa, nothing like a villain to bring our family together." Jaina quipped. "But there is going to be one problem with you being my decoy. I'm pregnant and people are going to be able to tell us apart when I'm the size of a whale."  
  
"PREGNANT" both Zekk and Cory screamed.  
  
  
  
"Cory, where have you been? Uncle Luke has been going crazy trying to contact you. He says you and Jaina should return to the temple as soon as possible." Anakin said over the holovid.  
  
"Okay Anakin, I'll tell Cory." Jaina said.  
  
"Sorry, Jaina" Anakin apologized.  
  
"It's okay, Bye." Jaina reassured him.  
  
"So I guess that means we're all headed back to the temple," Zekk said.  
  
"Yeah and I can't wait to confuse everybody," Cory smiled. 


End file.
